Hien Rijin
Hien is a non-player character from Final Fantasy XIV, first appeared in ''Stormblood'' expansion pack. He is the heir to the throne of Doma, succeeding the late king and his father Kaien. Profile Appearance Hien is a Midlander Hyur with messy black hair tied back in a topknot with red and orange ribbons and a beard trimmed to his jawline. He wears a yellow fur-trimmed robe with misty mountain designs sewn into it and light armor underneath. Being a Doman samurai, Hien carries a katana with an ornate design. Personality Story ''Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Hien is first encountered at the Azim Steppe, where he had been in hiding since the previous defeat of the Doman resistance. When approached about returning to lead the Domans, he states that he will only do so if his people wish to continue the fight, not wanting them to suffer the Empire's wrath unwillingly. After being shown their desire to try once more to overthrow the Imperial occupation, he agrees to return. However, he states that he will first need to gather an army, and plans to create one from the many Au Ra tribes that populate the Azim Steppe. To this end he allies with the Mol Tribe, and agrees to lead them to victory in the upcoming Naadam, the ceremonial battle that determines the leadership of the Steppe. Along with the Warrior of Light, Gosetsu and Lyse, he meets with the leaders of several of the other Au Ra tribes and completes the trial at Bardam's Mettle before successfully winning the Naadam for the Mol. Once the tribes agree to unite under his leadership during the fight against the Empire, he returns to Doma to prepare for the upcoming battle. He supports Alphinaud's plan to defeat the Imperial occupation, however he later modifies it to include the flooding of Doma Castle. Although destroying the castle would be a great loss to his country, doing so would drastically decrease the casualties among his people, which he sees as being far more important. The plan succeeds, and the Garlean forces are driven out of Doma. As the Scions prepare to return to Eorzea, he thanks them for helping to liberate his country, and promises to return the favor by helping them in the upcoming battle to defeat the Imperial forces at Ala Mhigo. He is true to his word, and leads the Doman forces to assist the Eorzean Alliance at the final siege of Ala Mhigo. During the assault on the city, he can be seen outside the throne room fighting off Imperial soldiers. Musical themes An arrangement of ''Final Fantasy VI's Cyan Garamonde's theme is used as Hien's theme. Gallery FFXIV Hien Artwork.png|Artwork. FFXIV Hien Stormblood artwork.png|Artwork. FFXIV Hien 1.png|In-game render. FFXIV Hien Bullet Splitter.png|Hien cuts bullet in half. FFXIV Hien vs Yotsuyu.png|Hien finishes off Yotsuyu. FFXIV Hien Ala Mhigo.png|Hien leads his men to help liberate Ala Mhigo. Trivia *The former Doman king, Kaien, his wife, Mina, and the prince, Hien, are direct references to the characters Cyan Garamonde and his wife and son Elayne and Owain from Final Fantasy VI. Kaien's name is based on the romaji of Cyan's Japanese name, Cayenne , Mina's name is the same as Elayne's Japanese name, Mina (ミナ|Mina), while Hien's childhood name, Shun, is based on Owaine's Japanese name, which is also Shun . *The party found Hien on a cliff similar to how Cyan was found in the World of Ruin in Final Fantasy VI. Category:Final Fantasy XIV characters Category:Hyurs Category:Samurai